Nunca quise hacerte daño
by Thia017
Summary: Song-fic inspirado en las canciones "Ese hombre" y "Ese hombre II  de Pimpinela


**Nunca quise hacerte daño**

"Nunca quise hacerte daño"

Generalmente escuchamos que en la vida existe siempre un alma que puede complementar la nuestra, que hay en algún lugar del mundo alguien que nos hará ser mejores y que complementará nuestra esencia, pero… ¿acaso no puede haber más de una persona perfecta para cada uno de nosotros? ¿Qué sucedería si la vida nos presentara a varias personas que parecieran ser la indicada? ¿Qué sucedería si encontráramos a quien pensamos es nuestro complemento y, al pasar de los años nos diéramos cuenta de que nos habíamos equivocado, o al menos creyéramos haberlo hecho?… finalmente somos humanos y cometer errores nos hace crecer, pero… ¿podríamos reponernos a perder a aquella persona que ha sido destinada a ser nuestro complemento por un error de juicio?

**Capítulo 1 **

Algunos años habían pasado ya desde que una hermosa rubia había decidido unir su vida al que juraba era el amor de su vida, pero no todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas en su relación. Al principio la magia brotaba de cada parte de su ser, ellos eran la pareja perfecta y su amor podía sentirse a cada segundo. Sin embargo el tiempo, los compromisos sociales y el trabajo habían ido creando una brecha muy grande entre ellos. Ella no lo toleraba más y él, bueno al parecer él no se había dado cuenta aún de que la magia se había ido, de que todo estaba terminando.

Ella siempre había sido un alma libre, y había pasado por momentos de gran dolor y soledad, pero nunca se había sentido tan sola. Aún teniéndolo a su lado, lo sentía ajeno, lejano.

Fue precisamente cuando ella se sentía más desolada e incomprendida cuando aquel otro hombre regresó a su vida. La hizo reír de nuevo, la hizo sentirse acompañada, amada… feliz. Se sentía tan a gusto con él y él la amaba con locura, pero evitaba decírselo por respeto al esposo de la rubia. No, él era un caballero, él no podía robarle la esposa a su mejor amigo, aún cuando ella fuera quien le diera sentido a su vida, no podía traicionar a aquel que lo había ayudado tanto y le había brindado una amistad sin comparación, a aquel que confiaba ciegamente en él.

Él se había mantenido al margen de las cosas, le brindaba a la rubia un hombro para llorar, la aconsejaba, pero nunca intervino, hasta que un día, mientras conversaban en su parque favorito, ella le dijo:

**He decidido dejarlo **

Ella se veía plenamente convencida de sus palabras, pero él decidió corroborarlas. Pensar que quizás ella podría estar de nuevo libre para que él se acercara a ella lo hacía muy feliz, pero ¿qué pasaría con su amigo?

¿**Estás segura de lo que dices? – **preguntó procurando mantener sus esperanzas al margen, no podía permitirse delatar la alegría que aquellas palabras le causaban

**Completamente **– dijo ella – **te aseguro que él no se dará cuenta de mi ausencia, él ya no me necesita en su vida – **aunque segura, ella se veía triste

**Él te ama – **dijo el muchacho, pero ella le contestó con una sonrisa irónica

**Él me amaba, pero eso fue hace muchos años. Está tan metido en su trabajo que se ha olvidado de mí, ha querido demostrarles a todos lo bueno que es… ya no soporto esto… no puedo competir contra sus deberes… él estará mejor sin mí **

**Lo lastimarás mucho – **dijo él mirándola con insistencia –** ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás por hacer? **

**Lo estoy dejando libre – **respondió ella intentando justificarse

**Candy… **

**No – **dijo ella tajante – **ya me harté de ser la segunda en su vida, ya me cansé de competir por ser la razón principal de su existencia – **calló mientras intentaba evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos – ¿**sabes qué es lo peor de todo?… que sé que la batalla que estoy luchando la tengo perdida desde el principio, si fuera otra mujer la que lo aleja de mi lado podría buscar la forma de retenerlo conmigo, podría hacerlo ver que lo nuestro aún puede salvarse, pero ando luchando contra un enemigo invencible… sus responsabilidades **

**Quizás si hablas con él… - **ella suspiró

**Él ya no me escucha…**

**¿Aún lo amas? – **si su respuesta era positiva haría todo lo posible para ayudarlos a salvar su relación, pero si no lo hacía quizás él…

**Ya no sé ni lo que siento por él, en ocasiones creo amarlo como antes, pero luego…** **luego lo odio por hacerme a un lado, por permitir que todo terminara – **ahora luchaba por controlar su ira – **no te das cuenta, soy una mujer joven que debe vivir el amor, merezco ser amada, necesito que alguien me haga sentir que soy todo en su vida… con él ya no puedo sentirme así… debo dejarlo… debo dejarlo ahora o lo odiaré por siempre **

**Candy – **intervino el muchacho pero ella no lo dejó continuar

**Llévame contigo** – dijo, sus palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa – **sé que estás a punto de salir de viaje, por favor, permíteme viajar a tu lado **

**Candy yo… **

**¿Acaso ya no me amas como lo hacías? – **él no podía articular palabra alguna, había soñado por mucho tiempo con este momento, pero ahora, precisamente ahora no sabía que decir – **por Dios di algo… he visto la forma en que me miras, sé que no me has olvidado**

**Por favor Candy, no hagas esto – **ella acercó poco a poco una mano temblorosa al rostro del joven – **no me hagas creer que aún tengo una oportunidad contigo, no lo hagas sólo porque estás dolida con él, no soportaría perderte de nuevo**

**Cómo puedes decir eso… Pensé que te había olvidado ya, pero ahora no estoy tan segura, he empezado a sentirme como hace tantos años, quizás si pasamos más tiempo juntos mis dudas se puedan disipar**

**Candy… **

**Deja de decir mi nombre de esa forma, no lo vez, te amé por mucho tiempo, y ahora que he estado contigo me doy cuenta de que quizás nunca dejé de amarte**

**Yo no sé si podría, él es mi amigo**

**Entonces me iré sola – **dijo ella con un tonó sumamente imperativo

**Candy – **ella se acercó peligrosamente a él y le dijo casi en un susurro

**Por favor, déjame recordar que se siente ser amada, déjame revivir el amor que alguna vez me unió a ti **

Su cercanía era tal, que él no podría resistirse por mucho tiempo. Había soñado tantas veces con tenerla a su lado, quería recordar como era tenerla entre sus brazos, ella lo había amado, ellos tenían un futuro… hasta que apareció él, su amigo… sus ojos verdes se clavaban en la azul profundidad de los suyos, sentía su cálida mano rozar la piel de su mejilla, veía el carmín de sus labios… su cuerpo entero demandaba que dejara de luchar, pero en su mente seguía viendo la imagen de aquel hombre al que seguramente lastimaría si sucumbía a sus deseos. Pero como sucede generalmente en las batallas del corazón y la mente, se dejó vencer. Poco a poco la distancia que lo separaba de la rubia se fue acortando y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sus labios rozaban con timidez los labios de ella, su mano tomó su cuello. El beso en un principio tranquilo fue cobrando fuerza, una fuerza que demostraba sus deseos contenidos, la amaba tanto. La besó, la besó con el alma y agradeció con palabras mudas la nueva oportunidad que la vida le regalaba. Sabía que sería difícil enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, sabía que lastimaría a alguien a quien quería, pero si la tenía a ella a su lado todo estaría bien, todo valdría la pena.

**Capítulo 2 **

Los días pasaron con tranquilidad y aquellos dos jóvenes ahora se permitían ser felices. Todo estaba listo para su partida, ella había abandonado a su esposo, estaba lista para emprender el viaje junto a su antiguo amor. Todo estaba listo, un día, un solo día los separaba de su destino. Serían libres de amarse sin temor a que aquel hombre al que engañaban los descubriera. Partirían a un mundo que les deparaba sorpresas y alegrías. Ella sonreía de nuevo y él se sentía completo. Compartían un hermoso y alegre momento en la biblioteca de su casa cuando:

**Señor – **dijo la voz de su auxiliar, su mano derecha – **ha llegado esto para usted – **el hombre le tendió una carta y al ver quien la firmaba no pudo evitar estremecerse

**Gracias –** dijo con un hilo de voz – **puedes retirarte – **la rubia lo miraba interrogante y con una sola mirada supo la respuesta

**Perdone señor, pero me han pedido solicitarle una respuesta.** **La persona que ha traído la carta está esperando **

**Está bien, hazlo pasar a la estancia y ofrécele algo de tomar en lo que leo y respondo. En cuanto termine te llamaré **

**Como guste señor, con su permiso **

En cuanto el hombre salió de la biblioteca, la rubia se levanto del sofá en el que estaba como impulsada por un resorte.

**¿E****s de él? – **preguntó con nerviosismo

**Si – **respondió él

**Que esperas léela –** lo urgió ella. El joven abrió el sobre con cuidado y sacó la única hoja que contenía. Era una nota corta que decía solamente

_Amigo mío: _

_Candy me ha dejado. Sé que la frecuentaste antes de que esto pasara y necesito saber si ella te ha dicho algo. Necesito verte. ¿Podrás encontrarme en el café de siempre?_

**Irás – **preguntó ella

**Se lo debo –** fue lo único que pudo decir. Tomó una hoja y respondió

_Hermano, te veré ahí hoy mismo a las seis de la tarde. _

Mandó llamar a su auxiliar, le dio el sobre sellado y firmado y sé quedó al lado de la rubia pensando en lo que estaba por venir, en lo que tendría que decir.

Las horas pasaron demasiado rápido y como lo había prometido llegó puntual a su cita. Al entrar al café pudo inmediatamente distinguir la silueta del hombre al que estaba a punto de enfrentar. Respiró profundamente y avanzó a su encuentro.

Su amigo se veía sumamente consternado. Aún cuando sonrió con sinceridad al verlo, no pudo esconder los rastros de su sufrimiento. Su rostro se veía demacrado, grandes ojeras oscurecían su azul mirada. Le tendió la mano en un cordial saludo y lo invitó a sentarse.

**Gracias por venir – **el joven se limitó a sonreír – **sé que tu trabajo te demanda viajar pronto, pero necesitaba hablar contigo **

**Tienes razón, parto pronto. Me da gusto que hayas logrado alcanzarme antes de dejar la ciudad.**

**Tenía que hacerlo **

**Dime ¿que puedo hacer por ti? – **preguntó, no quería darle más vueltas al asunto

**Candy me ha dejado –** dijo sin poder esconder lo mucho que eso le dolía – **se ha ido y no sé a dónde, no sé por qué. Un día regresé a la casa del trabajo y ya no estaba ahí, tomó algunas de sus pertenencias y se fue. Sólo me dejó una nota en la que me pedía perdón y me pedía no buscarla – **se tomó la cabeza entre las manos – **no sé que hacer. Dime, tú eres su mejor amigo ¿ella te ha dicho algo? ¿te dijo por qué?**

**Yo… **

**Por favor, dime lo que sepas. Ayúdame a entender lo que está pasando, yo le di todo, intenté hacerla feliz, no sé lo que pasó… por favor – **dijo suplicante

**Ella…** **ella **

**Dímelo, no creo que tus palabras puedan dolerme más de lo que me ha dolido su partida. **

**Ella se sentía sola, ella sentía que no la amabas como antes – **la mirada de su amigo era de profunda sorpresa

**Yo nunca podría dejarla de amar, ella es mi vida entera.** **Mi mundo se mueve en torno a ella – **dijo con sinceridad

**Ella se sentía olvidada. Tu trabajo te absorbía y ella comenzó a sentirse abandonada. Dejó de ser tu prioridad **

**Eso nunca pasó, ella nunca podría ser la segunda en importancia para mí – **sus palabras caían como pesadas rocas en él

**Muchas veces la vi llorar al recibir una de tus notas de disculpa por no poder acudir a la cita que tenían **

**Trabajaba para poder darle la vida que ella se merece – **dijo, intentando justificarse

**Ella se merecía sentir que era lo único importante en tu vida **

**¿Hay otro hombre en su vida no es así? – **el joven calló – **lo sé, los últimos días la vi distinta… ¿sabes quién es él? **

**Lo único que puedo decirte ahora es que él nunca quiso herirte, se enamoró de ella y ella lo correspondió – **su amigo suspiró

**Sé que cometí muchos errores, pero ella sabía perfectamente lo mucho que la amo, sabía que yo no puedo vivir sin su compañía, la necesito, ella es mi aire, es mi luz, es mi todo… ¿cómo pudo? ¿cómo pudo dejarme? – **dijo golpeando la mesa

**Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es olvidarla, será difícil lo sé, te hará daño estar lejos de ella, pero si ella es feliz ahora, tú tienes que aceptarlo **

**No puedo. Yo no soy como tú. Tú la dejaste libre para que hiciera su vida, para que encontrara su felicidad a mi lado. Tú pudiste hacerlo pero yo no, la amo tanto que no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ella. **

**Lo harás… -** no sabía que decir, el dolor de su amigo era tan grande

**¿Sabes dónde está? ¿hablas aún con ella? Si es así tienes que ayudarme a convencerla de volver a mi lado **

**No lo puedo hacer **

**Por favor – **dijo imprimiendo a su voz un tono suplicante

**No puedo**

**Ese hombre me la robó, le lavó la cabeza, le debe haber mentido prometiéndole sólo Dios sabe qué, pero estoy seguro que no la ama como yo…**

**No digas eso – **cada palabra de su amigo se clavaba con fiereza en su alma

**Si no quieres no me digas donde está ella…** **dime quién es él, tal vez pueda hablarle… **

**¿Para qué?**

**Si hablo con él tal vez lo pueda hacer entender que ella está a su lado por despecho, por dolor**

**No te tortures más, estoy seguro de que ella lo ama. Déjala ir. Acepta que la has perdido **

**Eso nunca. Ella juró que me amaría por siempre ¿cómo pudo olvidarse de su juramento? – **la frustración que su amigo sentía era tan profunda

**Tú la forzaste a hacer esto, la dejaste olvidada. En él encontró una nueva ilusión… **

**Ese tipo me la robó, no lo entiendes – **ya no lo soportaba más. Era momento ahora de decir la verdad, ya no podía seguir mintiendo

**Ese hombre nunca deseó herirte. Ese hombre de verdad la ama. Debes comprenderlo… **

**No me pidas eso…**

**No le guardes rencor, no lo culpes por esto, ella es su felicidad – **su voz temblaba. De pronto la expresión en el rostro de su amigo cambió, su respiración se frenó y pareció comprenderlo todo **– ese hombre te quiere como a un hermano, por favor no lo dudes **

**Dime que no es cierto – **dijo el hombre con lágrimas en los ojos

**Amigo mío… ese hombre con quien Candy está ahora, ese hombre que la ama con toda su alma – **su corazón latía desbocado mientras decía las palabras y veía las lágrimas brotar de los azules ojos de su escucha –** hermano… ese hombre – **respiró profundamente – **ese hombre soy yo **

**Capítulo 3 **

Después de confesarle la verdad a su amigo, pudo ver con la mayor claridad del mundo el dolor que le había causado. La expresión desencajada de su rostro mostraba una combinación de sorpresa, enojo, decepción y desprecio. Nunca, en los tantos años que tenía de conocerlo, lo había visto así.

¿**Fuiste tú? **– dijo con voz temblorosa

**Por favor perdóname – **respondió el joven

**¿Cómo pudiste? **

**La amo, la he amado siempre… intenté evitarlo pero no pude, no pude… hermano por favor **

Aquel hombre se sentía traicionado, humillado. Se paró de golpe y tomó de la solapa del saco al joven al que había considerado, por mucho tiempo, su mejor amigo. Lo tomó con tanta fuerza que, incluso lo levantó unos centímetros del suelo. Su mirada, otrora bondadosa y cálida, estaba impregnada de ira y dolor.

**No te atrevas a llamarme así – **dijo tajante

**Por favor entiéndeme **

**¿Que te entienda? ¿qué se supone que debo entender? Que te di la confianza para que entraras a mi casa, para que no estuvieras solo. Pero como respuesta a esa confianza y cariño lo único que pudiste hacer fue robar a la mujer que amo… es eso lo que quieres que entienda – **la gente que había en el café los miraba con sorpresa, ambos eran hombres muy conocidos, uno un gran empresario y el otro un actor de renombre – **¿es eso lo que tengo que entender? **

**Yo la amo y ella me ama a mí – **reprochó el joven y como respuesta a sus palabras recibió un fuerte golpe que lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo

**Te creí mi amigo – **dijo el otro hombre con los pies clavados en el suelo y lanzándole una fiera mirada que para el joven fue mucho más dolorosa que aquel golpe que había recibido

**Soy tu amigo – **afirmó

**Pues que extraña forma tienes de demostrarlo **

**La amo y ella me corresponde. Cuando lo nuestro terminó y supe que se había enamorado de ti, los dejé en paz… ¿no puedes tú hacer ahora lo mismo?**

**Yo no me interpuse entre ustedes, su amor se extinguió… yo no te la robé, tu tuviste tu oportunidad… **

**Yo la seguía amando – **dijo el joven con determinación, tenía que convencerlo de que las cosas se habían dado solas, que él nunca había querido robarle nada

**Nunca la amaste como yo –** dijo el otro. Su cuerpo entero temblaba de rabia

**Ella no quiere verte más, se irá conmigo y seremos felices.** **Yo le daré todo lo que tu le negaste – **el otro hombre lo vio con tristeza y dijo

**Váyanse entonces, sean felices… yo no haré nada para retenerla a mi lado, siempre la dejé ser libre y no se lo negaré ahora – **lloraba con rabia e intentando controlarse dijo – **disfruta de tu felicidad "**_**amigo**_**", espero que destruir mi vida te ayude en ello **

Después de eso aquel hombre dio la media vuelta y salió del café dejando al joven con un gran dolor en el alma y el peor cargo de conciencia.

**Capítulo 4 **

Una vez que el amigo al que tanto había herido se hubo marchado, el joven dejó el café. Ofreció una sentida disculpa a los dueños del lugar y a los clientes que presenciaron tan desagradable escena, pagó los daños y regresó a casa. Tenía que verla, ella era la única que podría hacerlo sentir mejor, ella seguramente sabría que decirle para amedrentar el dolor que le consumía el alma.

Llegó a casa destrozado, pero antes de entrar intentó serenarse un poco. Ella lo esperaba en la biblioteca. Su mirada reflejaba preocupación y temor, Candy los conocía tan bien a ambos, que seguramente había previsto la reacción iracunda de su esposo y cómo el joven intentaría apaciguar las cosas. Ella sabía que ambos la habían amado desde hacía mucho tiempo, ambos la habían dejado ir, ambos habían intentado reconquistarla, ambos buscaron hacerla feliz.

Desde hacía ya algún tiempo se preguntaba constantemente si su elección había sido errada, si casarse había sido una equivocación… pero ahora la vida le presentaba la oportunidad de reivindicar sus acciones y no pensaba echarse para atrás. Ella, la niña buena, la que siempre había puesto la felicidad de los demás como prioridad, había derramado ya suficientes lágrimas por ver felices a otros, y ahora sentía que merecía ser un poco egoísta e intentar ser feliz, aún cuando hiriera a alguien que la había amado tanto y a quien había jurado amar por el resto de su vida. Él tendría que entender, él era una buena persona y sabría aceptar su derrota, era un caballero lo suficientemente noble para dejar a dos personas, a las que decía querer, ser felices.

Abrazó con fuerza al joven y lo ayudó a sentirse mejor. No había marcha atrás, todo estaba listo. Lo besó con dulzura y le pidió no dejar que lo que había sucedido esa tarde se posara sobre ellos como una sombra que empañara sus aventuras y les impidiera alcanzar la felicidad que buscaban. Él sonrió con desgana, intentando así poner un punto final a la separación de su amigo y, tomados de la mano fueron a descansar. Dormir sería de gran ayuda. Al día siguiente partirían en busca de una vida mejor el uno al lado del otro.

El sol sorprendió al joven aún con los ojos abiertos, había pasado una noche terrible. La imagen del rostro descompuesto de su amigo lo torturaba, esos ojos azules llenos de desprecio lo miraban aún cuando él tenía los ojos cerrados, cada una de sus palabras resonaba en el silencio de la habitación… _¿Dios qué he hecho?_ Se preguntaba, pero luego sentía en los labios el sabor de Candy, sentía su aroma… "_quizás esto no es lo correcto, pero es real"_ se decía entonces para buscar la tranquilidad. Se levantó, fue a darse un baño, y se arregló. Su destino estaba a horas de alcanzarlo y él estaba listo para enfrentarlo.

Las horas se fueron rápidamente. Él y Candy dejaron la ciudad y pronto, muy pronto dejarían el país. Su trabajo le exigía viajar con frecuencia y ahora, dadas las circunstancias, viajar con ella a su lado sería lo mejor que le podía pasar.

Los días comenzaron a correr, las semanas transcurrían, una tras otra con tranquilidad y los meses pasados a su lado eran hermosos. Ella era feliz con él, de eso no había duda y él se sentía como nunca. Su trabajo era demandante, pero intentaba no caer en los errores de otro, procuraba llegar temprano a casa, evitaba que las reuniones le hicieran perder una comida juntos, nunca la dejaba plantada, buscaba formas distintas de sorprenderla, hacía todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para no perderla. Pero le guardaba un gran secreto. De vez en cuando, cuando ella dormía, él iba a su despacho y escribía una carta a su amigo, se negaba a dar por terminada esa amistad, pero todas y cada una de sus cartas le eran regresadas sin ser leídas y eso lo mortificaba severamente, sin embargo seguía intentando.

Viajaron por el mundo entero, y en cada lugar atesoraron un nuevo recuerdo. Sólo había dos lugares a los que no se atrevieron a ir. Al principio él pensó que, ir a Londres y Escocia, sería maravilloso, pero ella le suplicó no hablar si quiera de eso. Él pidió una explicación y como respuesta ella le dijo:

**Él me besó por primera vez ahí. Fue ahí donde me dijo que me amaba, donde me pidió que fuera su esposa… fue ahí donde, después de un maravilloso verano, me di cuenta de que lo amaba y donde decidí unir mi vida a él… no puedo ir ahí… no puedo **

Así que evitaron tocar esas ciudades, aún cuando la vida de él estaba muy ligada a una de ellas, aún cuando él se muriera por regresar a la tierra de sus antepasados.

Pronto los meses se convirtieron en años. Los muchachos eran felices juntos. Él seguía recibiendo las cartas que su amigo le regresaba sin leer y continuaba escribiéndole con la esperanza de poder saber que lo había perdonado. Sabían que él estaba bien, por los periódicos en los que aparecía con frecuencia y en los que hablaban de sus logros. Pero su mirada seguía reflejando tristeza.

Candy evitaba hablar de él tanto como le fuera posible, aunque en ocasiones, cuando estaba sola le escribía, le contaba que estaba bien, que era feliz, y le agradecía haberla dejado libre, pero no enviaba las cartas, las guardaba todas y fingía que nunca las había escrito.

Más de dos años habían pasado ya desde su partida, cuando las cartas del muchacho dejaron de ser devueltas pero aún no obtenía respuesta. Por esas mismas fechas, muy a pesar suyo tuvo que ir a Inglaterra y ella se negó a acompañarlo. Era la primera vez que se separaban y para ambos fue difícil, pero no tenía que ser necesariamente el augurio de separaciones venideras, así que aprovecharon esa lejanía para estar solos.

Todas las mañanas Candy esperaba con ansias la correspondencia. En cuanto tenía las cartas en sus manos buscaba la que el joven prometía enviar diariamente para saber como se encontraba y desechaba todas las demás. Pero un día antes de llegar a la carta que tanto esperaba, vio un sobre que llamó su atención, lo tomó y al ver el sello sintió que se quedaba sin aire, lo giró y pudo ver la elegante caligrafía de su "aún" esposo. La carta estaba dirigida a ella. La abrió con dedos temblorosos y leyó con cuidado cada una de sus palabras:

Candy:

Hace ya tanto tiempo que te fuiste de mi lado, he llegado a contar setecientos noventa y cinco días sin tu presencia, pero aún no logro entender qué fue lo que hice tan mal para hacerte odiar tanto tu vida a mi lado. Lo he culpado a él por robarte de mí, te he culpado a ti por no hablar conmigo, contigo se fueron mis sueños, mi alegría y mi sonrisa, pero sé que él te ama, debí escuchar tus silencios… la culpa fue toda mía… sé que tal vez no te traté como merecías, tal vez no te amé como querías… hay tantas cosas que debí decirte, pero nunca encontré el momento o supuse que las sabías, aún así debes saber que nunca dejé de pensar en ti, nunca… talvez no estuve a tu lado cuando te sentías sola, no sé si deje de decirte lo feliz que me hacía que fueras mía… si te hice sentir que no eras mi prioridad, por favor perdóname, estaba seguro de que sabías que en mi vida no había nada más importante que tú y tu felicidad… no sabes cuanto me gustaría saber que aún me amas, me encantaría tener la esperanza de que alguna vez regresarás a mí y me darás la oportunidad de probarte lo mucho que aún te amo, pero sé que eso es imposible. Ya no puedo seguir torturándome con la idea de recuperar algo que perdí por estúpido, es tiempo ahora de dejarte ir. Así que… Candy, te regreso tu promesa de amarme por siempre, te dejo libre para ser feliz. Sólo necesitas firmar los papeles que te envió para dejar de ser mi esposa, de ese modo todo terminará entre nosotros y podrás rehacer tu vida con él sin cargar la sombra de mi nombre. Una firma es lo que pido de ti. Después de hacerlo envía los papeles de vuelta y no volverás a saber más de mí. Te amé, te amo y te seguiré amando. Adiós Candy… serás feliz ¿verdad?

Conforme iba leyendo, los ojos verdes de la rubia se iban anegando en lágrimas. Cada palabra la golpeaba con fuerza. Él sufría, sufría por su causa y aún así era él quien decía "_perdóname_", era él quien aún con todo el dolor que reflejaban sus palabras le pedía que fuera feliz. Tenía ya más de dos años sin verlo, sin escuchar su voz, pero no se había dejado de sentir cercana a él hasta ese momento. Vio los papeles que le enviaba, "_te entrego tu libertad_" le había dicho, y lo hacía. Los documentos estaban ya firmados por él.

**Capítulo 5 **

Los meses continuaron con su habitual ritmo, los éxitos venían uno tras otro, las nuevas ciudades traían nuevas vivencias, las sonrisas estaban siempre presentes, la felicidad era total. O al menos eso era lo que él creía, hasta que un día reconoció la realidad y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Ahora se encontraba de vuelta en América, solo. Tomó la carta que ella le había dejado. Sabía ya de memoria cada línea. Caminó hacia la ventana de su recámara y mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte, dejó que cada palabra escrita hiciera eco en su mente:

Casi tres años han pasado desde que decidimos emprender el viaje juntos… casi tres años, que a tu lado han sido maravillosos. Mientras escribo, vuelven a mi mente todos los recuerdos de nuestra vida juntos. Escucho el sonido de la lluvia contra los cristales y no puedo evitar recordar el día que llegué a casa contigo, en ese momento también llovía ¿recuerdas?

_¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?_ Pensó la primera vez que leyó la carta.

Con esta carta quiero decirte gracias. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, gracias por siempre haberme ayudado, por haberme entendido, por haberme impulsado a crecer y sobre todo, por creer en mí. Sin ti nunca habría podido llegar a ser lo que soy ahora.

Agradecer, ella no tenía nada que agradecer, él habría hecho todo por verla feliz. Se sentía tan bien con lo que leía, ella había querido sorprenderlo diciéndole que lo amaba y que era feliz. Estaba seguro de que, en cuanto terminara su lectura ella saldría de su escondite, le regalaría una sonrisa radiante y él sería incluso más feliz de lo que era ya.

La noche es fría y no tardarás mucho en regresar. La lluvia sigue cayendo como cuando llegué a tu lado, llenando mi mente de recuerdos. La lluvia sigue cayendo como entonces y por eso me es tan difícil decirte adiós.

"_Decirte adiós". Esa_ no era una carta de amor como él había pensado, era una despedida. Desconcertado observó la recámara con cuidado. Todo estaba en su lugar, no había nada que delatara algún problema. Seguramente era una broma, ella quería ver cuál sería su reacción… sí, tenía que ser eso, Candy lo estaba probando. Con esa esperanza continuó su lectura.

Me voy sin verte porque no podría enfrentarte, no podría irme si me pidieras que me quede. Sé que te haré daño y me duele tanto hacerlo, pero esto es lo mejor. Si me quedo contigo te lastimaré más de lo que lo hago ahora. Perdóname por favor. Espero que en el futuro puedas recordarme con cariño, sé que algún día podrás entenderme. Eres un hombre maravilloso y en verdad te amé. Sé que el destino te traerá felicidad, sé que lograrás ser tan feliz como yo lo he sido a tu lado… por favor perdona mi cobardía… por favor… perdóname.

Al terminar de leer, su corazón latía acelerado. Se aferraba a creer que todo era un juego, pero la opresión que sentía en el pecho lo hizo buscarla por toda la casa. Abrió todas las puertas, revisó todas las recámaras, pero no había rastro de ella. Sus cosas estaban todas en su lugar. Nada le daba una prueba fehaciente de que la rubia lo hubiera abandonado, nada. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento ella saldría de su escondite. Esperaba y mientras lo hacía leía de nuevo la carta. Entonces se levantó de golpe y caminó hacía el alhajero, lo abrió y vació su contenido buscando con desesperación las dos joyas que le probarían que ella estaba jugando. Pero ni el broche, ni la cruz estaban ahí.

Candy lo había dejado, se había ido sin explicarle porqué. Él la había buscado ya por todos lados. Había movido todas sus influencias para encontrarla, pero parecía que se la había tragado la tierra. Por algunos momentos había creído que eran felices y si alguien le hubiera dicho que ella lo dejaría, no lo habría creído.

Su mente regresó al ahora. Después de tomar un baño salió de su casa y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, vagaba sumido en sus pensamientos. De pronto llegó a un parquecito, lo miró con melancolía. Lo rodeó con calma y vio su café favorito, aquel en el que pasó tantos buenos ratos con su querido amigo. Su amigo. Ahora entendía el dolor que lo había hecho pasar. Ahora entendía lo difícil que era ser abandonado por la mujer que amaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, entró.

Seguía guardando el mismo ambiente acogedor de siempre, parecía que el tiempo no pasaba en aquel lugar. Lo miró todo con detenimiento hasta que sintió que alguien lo observaba. Se giró y lo vio a él, sentado en su mesa de siempre. Se saludaron con una amplia sonrisa, pero con cierto recelo. El muchacho se quedó parado donde estaba hasta que su amigo lo invitó, con un movimiento de cabeza, a sentarse con él.

**¡Terry¡**

**¡Albert!**

Se saludaron con la cortesía de antaño.

**No sabes cuanto gusto me da encontrarte, después de tanto tiempo – **dijo el muchacho esbozando la mejor de sus sonrisas

**Hermano – **contestó el otro – **pensé que aún estarías en Europa. Escuché que tu trabajo te mantenía allá – **el muchacho calló un momento y después dijo

**Mi trabajo puede esperar. Ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – **volvió a callar. Después de una ligera pausa siguió su plática cambiando de tema radicalmente. No quería hablar de ella, le dolía hacerlo y sabía que su amigo agradecería que evitaran traerla a la conversación.

Continuaron charlando por largo rato. Ambos se sorprendían de la facilidad con la que habían podido llegar a hablar como lo hacían antes. Parecía como si nunca hubieran dejado de frecuentarse, como si su amistad no se hubiera truncado tan bruscamente. Y el muchacho, sin poder aguantar más, le preguntó al otro.

**Hermano – **titubeó un momento al recordar que la última vez él le había prohibido llamarlo así – ¿**aún somos amigos? **– su amigo suspiró y contestó con serenidad

**Por mi parte si. Te perdoné hace mucho tiempo. Perderla me dolió en el alma pero… **

**Ella me ha dejado – **dijo el muchacho sin poder contenerse más – ** también la he perdido. Me siento tan mal… ahora comprendo el sufrimiento que pasaste, el sufrimiento que te ocasioné**

**Lo siento tanto – **dijo sincera pero secamente el otro

**El destino es cruel y a la larga la vida te pasa la cuenta de tus actos, ¿no crees? **

**Lo dices por…**

**Porque ahora me toca a mí vivir todo el dolor que te hice pasar – **el otro hombre calló – **te juro que no entiendo por qué. Le di mi vida, la amé con todo mi ser. Nunca creí que pudiera dejarme. **

**El destino y la vida son sabios. Hermano, nuestros actos siempre se nos regresan. **

**¿Aún me guardas rencor? **

**Te juro que no – **sonrió

**Entonces, ¿puedo pedirte algo? – **preguntó un poco temeroso

**Si está a mi alcance, haré lo que me solicites **

**Tienes que ayudarme – **dijo completamente desesperado – **ayúdame a encontrarla. He hecho todo lo que está a mi alcance para dar con ella, he hecho todo. Por favor ayúdame**

**¿Te das cuenta de lo que me pides? – **preguntó el otro hombre con un dejo de dolor en la voz

**Sólo tú puedes ayudarme – **contestó el muchacho implorante – **Te mueves en un mundo distinto al mío, conoces gente que podría ayudarme a localizarla**

**¿Para qué? Ella se ha ido, debes dejarla libre…**

**Por favor ayúdame**

**Olvídate de ella **

**No puedo hacerlo**

**Debes empezar de nuevo **

**No me pidas eso**

**Entiéndelo… **

**¡Por favor! – **dijo el muchacho – **te lo ruego hermano, ayúdame a buscarla**

**Esto es inaudito – **sentenció finalmente el otro hombre – **me la robaste y ahora me pides que te ayude a encontrarla – **el joven calló un momento y luego continúo

**Creí que me habías perdonado **

**Te perdoné, sí, pero no he podido olvidar. **

**¡Por favor! – **suplicaba el muchacho. Su amigo se levantó de la mesa – **¿te vas? **

**No puedo quedarme más. **

**¿No vas a ayudarme? – **la decepción se mostraba en cada rasgo de su rostro, él era su última esperanza

**Hermano, por favor escúchame –**dijo su amigo con determinación – **no pensaba encontrarte, pero ahora que te he visto y sé que sufres, no puedo dejarte sin decir la verdad**

**¿A qué verdad te refieres? – **preguntó desconcertado

**Tienes que seguir mi consejo…** **olvídala**

**No puedo**

**Tendrás que intentarlo**

**No quiero, no quiero olvidarla**

**Debes hacerlo **

**¿Por qué? dime ¿por qué?**

**Porque Candy… – **dijo mirándolo a los ojos – **Terry, desde el día en que Candy te ha dejado… a mi lado está **

En ese momento su mundo se vino abajo. Candy lo había abandonado y lo había hecho para volver a los brazos de Albert. Estaba sorprendido. Se enjugó las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y se levantó dispuesto a irse. Pero la mano de Albert sobre su brazo lo detuvo.

**Escúchame Terry, ella me ama. Ella ha vuelto a mí. Creí que la había perdido, pero nunca dejó de amarme**

**¡Jugó conmigo! – **dijo el muchacho con dolor

**Esa nunca fue su intención –**dijo el otro –** Creyó amarte. **

**Estaba a mi lado por despecho y dolor **

**Hermano…**

**Tú mismo lo dijiste hace tantos años y tenías razón – **calló por un momento – **yo la ayudé a saber cuanto te amaba. **

**Terry… **

**Lo entiendo Albert, lo entiendo… pero duele. – **dijo con tristeza, ira y resignación – **Por favor dile que fui feliz a su lado, y que espero que ella también lo haya sido conmigo. Dile que no se preocupe por mí… si tú pudiste perderla y seguir adelante yo también podré hacerlo**

**Hermano… **

**No digas más… sólo prométeme que la harás feliz y que no dejarás que vuelva a sentir que no la amas lo suficiente – **Albert sonrió y Terry le tendió una mano – **adiós hermano**

**Adiós Terry. **

Los muchachos se despidieron, uno con el corazón roto y el otro con la alegría que le brindaba haber recuperado su felicidad. Ambos la habían amado, ambos la habían dejado ser feliz y ahora era momento de que ambos dejaran que el destino les enseñara a vivir, agradeciendo lo que les había permitido encontrar, sin llorar por lo que en algún momento llegaron a perder.

********FIN****

Nota final: este fic estuvo inspirado en las canciones "Por ese hombre" y "Por ese hombre segunda parte" de pimpinela. Gracias por leer.

Albertmanía ** ... ****A l e t h**** ... ** ... Delírio por Albert


End file.
